Goodbye, My Friend
by muffiekun
Summary: Medli kidnaps Aryll. Link follows her, wanting to get answers. But what neither of them know is that their journey will force the deaths of many, and the loss of a friend.
1. Meetings

I hope that this story won't suck. Please read till the end or I'll send monkeys to eat your soul.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just the games.

* * *

**

Link was enjoying a peaceful day on Outset Island. After the defeat of Ganondorf, Link decided to spend some time on Outset before he leaves with Tetra to find the new Hyrule. He spent some time practicing swordplay with Orca, then went to his house to drink his grandma's elixir soup. He put down his gear as Grandma didn't like weapons at the table.

"Hi, Grandma, I'm back!" Link said.

"Oh good, Link," Grandma replied from the second floor, "Could you come up here for a second? One of your little friends came here to see you."

Link thought about who it could be as he climbed the ladder. Hm, I didn't see another boat on my way here, Link thought. So that would mean they could fly. That means it has to be Makar, or…

"Link!" cried a familiar Rito voice. Medli ran up to Link and helped him up.

"Medli," Link said, "What are you doing here?"

"Here to see you of course!" she replied.

"I'll just leave you two kids alone." Grandma said.

Medli and Link stood in silence for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

"So, how's it been?" Link asked.

"Oh, nothing new," the Rito girl answered, "Well, Komali has grown up a bit, and Valoo has been sitting on top of the mountain as usual."

"That's nice. All that's happened here was that I gave Aryll her telescope back then help the people here out with some of their chores."

"Okay, then."

…

"Hey, um, Medli?"

"Yeah Link?"

"You wanna stay for lunch? Grandma made her famous elixir soup."

"Uh, sure Link. I just want to walk around the island for a while."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Medli jumped down the platform and walked out the door. Link jumped down after her and said to Grandma, "Can you make an extra helping of soup please? My friend's staying for lunch."

-----------------

Medli flew to Aryll's lookout and began thinking. It's sure been a while since I've seen Link. I still remember the first time I saw him, a boy dressed in silly green clothes that made me want to laugh, but also a courageous hero. I bet he still has that bottle I gave him before. He also helped Komali get his wings…

The young Rito felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she remembered the real reason she came to Outset. She recalled the voice that almost made her heart stop when she heard the words it spoke. _Bring the bearer of the Triforce of Courage to me, if you ever want to see the young prince alive again…_ She put down the letter she wrote to Link, and then flew away with her hostage.

----------------

"Link, could you go fetch Aryll for me?" Link's grandma asked.

"Sure." Link said. He stepped outside and headed towards Aryll's lookout. As he climbed the ladder, his thoughts turned to Medli, wondering what she's doing. When he reached the top, he noticed that Aryll wasn't there. He turned around to go back down when he noticed Aryll's telescope. He knew something was wrong then, because his sister's telescope was her treasure, and he knew she wouldn't leave it sitting out in the open. He read the letter next to the telescope.

_Link, if you're reading this, then you must know Aryll's missing. I'm really sorry, but I was the one who took her. Don't be mad at me, as I had to do it. She won't be hurt or anything, but I feel terrible that I did this. Please come to Dragon Roost Island and I swear I'll explain everything. Medli._

Link didn't believe it. Medli had kidnapped his sister. He didn't want to think about why she did it. Silently, he grabbed his gear and set off to Dragon Roost Island.

* * *

I hope that wasn't completely horrible. Please review this fic and be nice about it. 


	2. Memories and Lies

I would like to thank esm8m for that review. It made me feel all warm inside.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I'd be rich. But sadly, Nintendo gets all the money.

* * *

**

Medli laid her hostage down on the yellow sands. She had stopped on Headstone Island to rest her wings for a few minutes, as she was never good at long distance flying. She sat on the shore for a few minutes, in front of a small boat that she used to get here. She would have brought it with her to Outset, but she was ashamed of having Link find out she wasn't that good a Rito. Not that it really mattered, now that she kidnapped his little sister.

Medli walked over to Aryll to wake her up, since she gave Aryll some herbs back on Outset to make her fall asleep. She shook Aryll a few times than stopped when she started to stir.

"Big brother is that you?" mumbled Aryll. She got up and noticed not her brother Link, but some strange Rito girl she never met before. "Wh-who are you?" she yawned.

"I'm," Medli started to say, before she stopped herself.

"You're who?" Aryll asked.

"I was…am a friend of Link's."

"Oh," Aryll replied, "I'm Aryll, but I'm sure my big brother already told you that. Where are we?"

"Um, we're on an island east of Outset," Medli said, wondering what she should say next, since she was never good at lying.

"What are we doing here?" Aryll said, interrupting Medli's train of thought.

"Um," Medli started, unsure of what to say. Then she had an idea. "Your brother was kidnapped." She lied.

"What!" Aryll shouted.

"He was taken by some evil force," Medli continued, "I brought you along to help me rescue him, because I'm not confident enough to do it myself."

"Well don't worry!" Aryll said, "I'm sure we can save him!"

The two girls got onto the small boat and Medli got out the Wind Waker, which she stole from Link when she saw him. She conducted Wind's Requiem, full of guilt because of the lies she spun. Then added quietly in response to Aryll, "I hope we can."

--------------------

Link was sailing the Great Sea on the now silent King of Red Lions. The wind sailed to the northeast, but by the time he was close to Stone Watcher Island, the wind died out on him. Wanting to get to Dragon Roost as quickly as possible, he rummaged through his stuff to find the Wind Waker but he couldn't find it. Staring at his stuff in disbelief, he quickly searched through his stuff again, but he knew it wasn't there. He sat there, knowing he could do nothing more to help his sister only because he neglected to check his stuff. His thoughts turned to Medli, not wanting to believe she took Aryll, but there was no mistaking her handwriting.

Medli, the girl he met on Dragon Roost, thinking that a beak looked weird on a girl's face.

Medli, the girl who hit the walls because the wind wasn't blowing in the right direction.

Medli, the girl who gave him his first empty bottle.

Medli, the girl who he saved from monsters, than received a grappling hook after saving her.

Medli, the girl who turned out to be the Earth Sage, and restored power to the Master Sword.

Medli, the girl who used to be his friend.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because if you did, then write a review telling me what you thought about it. And please, no death threats. 


	3. Broken Bones, Broken Hearts

Cookies and milk! I'd like to thank another person. Zairos. Without her the villain of this story wouldn't exist. Her fic, "LoZ: Uncut" is hilarious. Well, here's Chapter 3. A long chapter. And you're reading it. Good for you.

**Disclaimer: You know, saying, "I don't own Zelda" gets old sometimes.

* * *

**

Link was stranded. He couldn't get any further until the wind blows in the right direction. Link just sat there, looking at an empty bottle and a grappling hook wondering if he should get rid of them. They were useful tools, but for some reason, he just couldn't stand the sight of them. Link took a deep breath, then put it away. I might still use this, he thought, but I'll think about what to do with them once I get an explanation from Medli.

After what he thought was hours, something happened. A Big Octo appeared and carried the King of Red Lions into its whirlpool. Link got out his boomerang and threw it at the Octo's eyes, but the Octo closed them. Link didn't know what to do then, because his energy was depleted from being out on the sea, and he was out of bombs and arrows. He closed his eyes and waited for the Big Octo to swallow him up, when he heard cannon shots. "Hoy, Link! Why do you always rush into things without thinking it through?"

--------------------

Medli has been sailing with Aryll for a few hours, and she was nearing Windfall Island. Nothing eventful happened during her trip, which struck her as odd since the Great Sea usually contained monsters. Aryll asked her a few times about her relationship with Link, ranging from how she met him, to if she liked him. Medli told her it was nothing like that, that they were only friends, but Aryll kept pestering her about it until the subject was dropped. Medli was still feeling guilty about lying, but slowly the guilt ebbed away. She put away the Wind Waker and docked the boat.

"Hey Medli," Aryll said, "Where are we?"

"Windfall Island. We're going to stop here for the night." Medli answered.

"Okay. I'm going to look around town for a bit while you get us a place to stay."

"Sure." Aryll walked into town while Medli headed for the bar. She passed in front of Zunari's shop when the sun started to set. Medli walked inside the building, then noticed a pale looking man in the corner before talked to the barmaid. "Excuse me, do you know where to find a place to stay?" The barmaid said, "Just go outside and ask the guy who lives behind the red door, but you may have to pay a lot of Rupees." "Thanks," Medli said as she left the bar. The sun set, the day turned to night, and as Medli left the bar the Redead in the corner shucked its protective skin, then proceeded to silence the barmaid before she could scream.

--------------------

"Geez Link, why do we always have to save you before you get into trouble?" Tetra asked as Link was pulled onto the pirate ship. "I mean, first the Helmroc King and now a Big Octo! Can't you handle yourself?"

Link sat on the deck looking like a little kid waiting for his punishment before he mumbled, "Aryll's been kidnapped."

"Again!" Tetra exclaimed, "It's like you and your sister enjoy getting into trouble! I might as well throw you overboard so I won't have to deal with you anymore." She winked. "But I guess we pirates better give you a hand before you get yourself killed. Where do you need to go?"

"Dragon Roost Island," Link said, "But I can't see haw we're going to get there because the wind isn't blowing."

"Link, you forgot that we are pirates, so we don't need any little wind to sail anywhere. Gonzo!" Gonzo ran up to Tetra and replied, "Yes Miss!" "Start rowing, we need to get to Dragon Roost Island on the double!" shouted Tetra. "Yes ma'am! Prepare to man the oars!" The crew rushed under the deck, and oars came out of the sides, rowing towards Dragon Roost. "Link," Tetra said, "Go below deck and wait there until I spot Dragon Roost. I'm sure you and Niko can find something to do."

Link want below deck and found Niko. "Hey swabbie!" Niko said enthusiastically, "I've come up with a test I'm sure you won't pass in a million years!" Link smiled. Finally, everything was going his way.

--------------------

Windfall Island was quiet. So quiet, Medli couldn't hear a thing. She might've thought something was wrong, but she was preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice. She knocked on the red door and waited. After a few minutes, she opened the door herself and went inside. "Hello-o-o!" Medli called, "Is anyone here?" The Rito decided to turn around to leave, when the lights went out and flames shot up from the floor, blocking the exit.

"Medli, Medli, Medli," a voice said.

"W-who's there?" Medli asked.

"I'm right behind you." Medli turned around and didn't see anything but darkness. Then she saw a silhouette of someone. Aryll, and…Komali. "Komali!" Medli cried, "You're safe!" She ran over to hug him, when a pair of strong hands caught her in a death grip. Medli turned as much as she could, and saw a Redead holding her. She looked at Komali and Aryll and saw Redeads holding them too. A black figure swathed in shadow walked out in front of them. "You!" Medli spat out.

"Oh, you remember me," the shadow said, "I thought you forgot about me since you broke our deal."

"I didn't break the deal," she said. "Oh yes you did!" the shadow said, "You didn't bring me the Hero of Winds, you brought me his pathetic little sister!" Aryll's eyes widened in shock at hearing that Medli was going to kidnap her brother. She squirmed around in her captor's arms, distracting the shadow. "That's getting annoying, knock her out." The Redead complied, and gave Aryll a quick squeeze to knock her unconscious. "What did you do to her?" Medli shouted. "Don't worry, she's only sleeping. I'd say it's the young prince you should worry about." The shadow walked over to Komali and took him out of the Redead's grasp.

Komali opened his eyes for a moment and mumbled, "Medli? Is that you?" He looked around. "Wh-where am I?"

"What are you going to do to him?" Medli shouted.

"Nothing bad, I promise," The shadow answered, "I'm only going to break a few of his bones to teach you a lesson for defying me."

Komali's eyes widened in fear and he sputtered out, "Please don't." The shadow moved like a ninja, getting behind Komali and pulling him up by his leg. The shadow pulled out a knife, and started putting deep gashes into Komali's leg. Through Komali's screams of pain, Medli yelled, "Please! Don't do this!"

"Why shouldn't I do this?" The shadow yelled, clearly enjoying Komali's pain, "This is a punishment for you disobeying me!" The shadow dropped his knife, blood dripping from Komali's leg, and then broke it with his bare hands. Komali screamed loud enough to wake the whole island. The shadow dropped Komali, and grabbed hold of one of his arms. "I understand a Rito's greatest gift is its wings. I wonder how one would live without them."

Medli, with tears in her eyes, said, "Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt him anymore." The shadow stayed still for a moment, as if considering her words, then broke Komali's left wing. The pain Komali felt was so great, he passed out. The shadow gave Komali back to the Redead then said, "If you bring me the bearers of both the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom, then I won't kill the prince. But if you bring me anything other than those two, I'll kill him, and the girl."

"Okay," Medli said, "I'll bring you Link and Tetra." The shadow looked at her in confusion when she said those names then left, along with Komali, Aryll, and the Redeads. I'll bring them to that shadow, Medli thought, no matter what it takes.

--------------------

The shadow sat in confusion, watching his two hostages. Link, the shadow thought, I know I heard that name before. The shadow stared at his hand, where the Triforce of Power was kept. Ah yes, the shadow thought, I remember now. Link stood up and walked away with Aryll and Komali.

* * *

That was a huge plot twist wasn't it? I can't say I had fun writing this chapter, since it was kind of gruesome, but I can't help but feel my writing has gotten a little better. I also don't think that Redeads can hide in skin, but it's my fic! Oh, and I'd like to thank Bob D.Johnson's profile because of his explanation on the Zelda timeline. It helped a lot. I bet you're tired of me thanking everybody :) 


	4. Rito Death

I have no idea where this story is going. Please read it anyway.

**Disclaimer: Zelda is Nintendo's not mine.

* * *

**

Link was nearing Dragon Roost Island. He had been sailing with Tetra for about a day when she spotted the island from the crow's nest. "Valoo seems calm today," Niko remarked, "I guess there isn't anything wrong there."

"Still, there might be monsters there," Tetra said, "Monsters that might come to the ship to destroy the ship then eat your brains!" The color drained out of Niko's face. "M-m-monsters?" Niko stammered.

"Stop scaring Niko," Link said. Tetra shrugged then docked the boat away from the island.

"Ok Link," Tetra said, "What now?"

"We find Medli," Link replied then jumped off the boat.

Tetra followed and they swam towards the island. Niko ran to the side of the deck and yelled at Link, "Oy, swabbie, be sure to come back so I can give you another test!"

"Kay!" Link shouted back. Niko went back into the ship and locked himself in his room to come up with another test. Tetra and Link split up and searched the island's base. After a while, there was no sign of Medli, so they started climbing the mountain. When they reached the inner sanctum of the Rito, they noticed something was off. "Where are the Rito?" Link asked, "There's usually some wandering around the island."

"Stop worrying so much, Link," Tetra said, "I'm sure they're doing some ritual with Valoo or something."

"You're right, I'm probably just a little jumpy," Link said. They explored the area, when Tetra screamed. Link ran to where Tetra was, Komali's room, and then saw why she was screaming. Quill was sprawled out on the floor, dead, and his blood was used to form words on the wall. _Valoo is dead, and all of you Rito will follow him into the depths of hell…_Link and Tetra were speechless. They walked out of the room when and walked further up the mountain. As they climbed up, they saw more Rito bodies lying on the ground, dead. When they reached the top, they saw a steady stream of blood coming out of Valoo's head.

"Who could've done this?" Link finally said, "All the Rito dead, and no survivors."

"Komali's alive," Tetra said, "I didn't see his body among the others. I didn't see Medli's either. Think about it Link, Komali's the only Rito Medli really cares about, I've never seen her really friendly to a lot of the other Rito."

"No, Tetra," Link said, "Medli would never kill her own tribe. She would never kill anybody, or hurt them for that matter. She's always been sweet and kind and she'd never do anything like this!"

After a few seconds of silence, Tetra said, "She kidnapped your sister, and you thought she could have never done anything like that either."

Link was about to respond, but closed his mouth before he said anything. Even though Medli kidnapped Aryll, Link thought, She'd never _kill_ anybody, right? She doesn't seem capable of murder. _But she didn't seem capable of taking your sister either,_ a voice in the back of Link's head said, _You know deep down that Medli could've done this._ Link tried to shake these thoughts out of his head, but no matter how much he didn't want to believe it he knew that Medli could have done this.

--------------------

Medli was sailing close to Dragon Roost Island, when she spotted the pirate ship. She knew Link had to be on that ship, because it was Tetra's ship. Medli stopped her small boat and started to fly towards the ship. She landed on deck and noticed there was nobody on deck with her. A horrible feeling of déjà vu crept up on her as she remembered how Windfall was deserted too, when one of the pirates came out and saw her. "It's that Rito girl, Medli!" the pirate shouted.

"Please!" Medli said, "Don't hurt me, I only want to see Tetra and Link!"

"A likely story," The pirate said, "You should know they're already on the island." Some more pirates walked up on deck. "Oy, Gonzo, grab her before she flies away!" Medli was about to fly away, when a big pirate, supposedly Gonzo, grabbed her by the arms.

"Hey, let go of me!" Medli shouted.

"Fat chance," Gonzo said, "Niko, get the ropes." A short boy jumped when he heard his name, and then ran below deck to find some rope. "You're not going anywhere, Rito."

Medli waited there for Niko to get the ropes, as she knew she couldn't break free from Gonzo. After a few minutes, Niko finally came up with some ropes. Gonzo loosened his grip for a moment to get the ropes, when Medli bit the pirate and broke free from his grasp. "Stop her!" one of the pirates said. But it was too late to catch her, as she already started flying. Before she was clear of the ship, she felt rope wrap around her ankle.

"I got her!" Niko said excitedly, "I got her!" Medli flew as hard as she could, Niko trying to hold on, when Medli felt the rope loosen and fall. Medli was feeling good about her escape, but it didn't last long. Medli looked back and saw what happened, she felt sick. When she pulled free of the rope, Niko lost his balance and fell off the ship. What was worse was that it was low tide, and the water level was lower than before, exposing a bunch of rocks around the ship.

Niko was dead, skewered by the rocks in the ocean. And Medli was the cause of his death.

--------------------

The other Link was sitting across from Aryll and an injured Komali. Link was feeling triumphant about killing the Rito and their guardian, Valoo. He seemed to take pleasure from their pain. But a small voice in his head was telling him that the Hero of Time wouldn't kill for sport, but save others from death. But another larger voice told him that they deserved to die. Link listened to the larger voice, because he has already put his past behind him. He was no longer the Hero of Time, only a remnant of the past hero. He didn't want to be called the same thing as his past self or the Hero of Winds. He was now Shadow Link, and he will get revenge on the goddesses.

* * *

I can't believe I killed off all those characters. But that's how the story goes. The Shadow Link in this story is not Dark Link or whatever from a previous game. I made him and his existence up. And because I didn't thank anyone yet, I'll thank Revenge of the Blondes for favoriting me. I hope I can think of an ending for this story. 


	5. Shadows and Friendships

I thought of an ending for this fic! But if this is as long as I think it may be, it might take a while…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, OR her dress! (cause I'm a guy)

* * *

**

Medli couldn't believe it. Niko was dead. And it was her fault. She continued flying to the island, ignoring the calls of the pirates behind her. Tears were in her eyes, tears from the feeling of Niko's death. She didn't want to be a murderer, but now she was. Medli landed on the island and continued running. She entered the inside of the mountain and went inside Komali's room. She saw the dead body of Quill on the floor. Shocked, she ran to the entrance of the cavern and saw more dead Rito.

Medli sat on the hard ground and thought to herself, _Why do I have to go through this? All of my fellow Rito, dead. Komali's probably dead too. I should just give up and forget about saving Komali._ Medli's eyes looked around at the dead Rito around her. She spied a dagger buried in a Rito. She crawled over to it and pulled the dagger out. _I should just kill myself, end the pain I'm going through right now._ Medli brought the dagger to her throat and was about to cut, when she dropped the weapon. _I shouldn't think that. The fact that all of my kind are gone should mean I should try harder to save Komali. _Medli stood up. _Now I'll do whatever it takes to bring Link and Tetra to that shadow._ Medli paused for a second, and then pocketed the dagger. _Even if I have to kill them._

--------------------

Link was standing in front of Valoo, wondering what he should do now. Tetra was waiting for Link to take in what she told him, than grabbed Link's shoulder and said, "Link, we have to go now."

"Not yet," Link said, "I'm not ready to go."

"Link, we need to find Medli so she can tell us why this is happening." Tetra replied.

"Tetra, if Medli did do this, than why should we see her?" Link protested, "If she's a murderer, than she might just go kill us too!"

"Link! I only said she might've done this!" Tetra yelled. "Now get your butt moving so we can find her!"

Link grudgingly started walking with Tetra back down the mountain, than paused. _Medli_, Link thought_, If you're doing this, than you'd better give me a good explanation._ Link and Tetra continued walking down the mountain, and ran into Medli.

--------------------

The pirates brought Niko's body back to the ship. They couldn't believe he was dead. Niko, the little brat who could never climb any higher on the pirate ladder. The pirates silently mourned his passing, when a shadowy figure appeared on deck. "Go away!" Gonzo said, "Can't you see we're busy!?" The figure didn't move. "Hey!" Gonzo said walking up to the figure, "Can't you hear m-" The shadow stabbed Gonzo with his sword, killing him. "Yes, I can hear you," Shadow Link said, "And I don't listen to smelly pirates."

The remaining pirates took up their weapons and attacked Shadow Link, but none of their attacks landed. Shadow Link used his sword to kill all of the pirates, than wiped the blood off his sword. "Now to collect my Triforce," Shadow Link said.

--------------------

Link pulled out his sword when he saw Medli, and Medli pulled out her dagger when she saw Link. Tetra stood behind Link, then pulled out her sword. "Where's Aryll?!" Link shouted. Medli opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it. "Where is she?!" Link shouted again.

Medli didn't say anything for a while, then stammered out, "Link, she was kidnapped!"

Link dropped his sword in shock, then Tetra said, "What d'you mean she's been kidnapped?!"

Medli took a breath, than told her story. "A few weeks ago, my tribe was having its annual festival to praise the goddess Din, but Din's pearl was lost to us when you took it to raise the Tower of the Gods. We didn't know what to do, but Komali said he would go and find the pearl since we thought the pearl wasn't destroyed when you raised the tower. I told him that it wasn't a good idea, but he still went out anyway. A few days passed, and then weeks, but Komali still didn't return. Then a few days before I went to Outset, a shadow came to me when no ones around. He had Komali with him and he told me…" Medli's voice faltered then she started sobbing.

Tetra and Link put away their weapons, starting to understand why Medli was doing these things. Link went over to her and tried to comfort her. "It's okay," Link said, "It wasn't your fault. Continue your story."

Medli wiped her eyes then started speaking again. "He said that I needed to bring the bearer of the Triforce of Courage to him, or he'd kill Komali. I didn't believe him at first, then he brought out a Rito from the bushes and killed him. After that he disappeared with Komali and I went to Outset. And…well, you know what happened after that."

"You took my sister," Link said, "Then left that note."

"Yes," Medli responded, "When I left with Aryll, I felt horrible about doing it."

"Then why'd you do it!?" Link shouted.

"I don't know! I don't know." Medli cried. She fell to the ground and started sobbing.

Tetra walked over to Link and hit him on the head. "Link you idiot!" Tetra said, "Don't yell at her she's telling the story the best she could!"

"Fine." Link said, "Continue, Medli."

Medli slowly got up and dried her tears. "We went to Windfall Island and I tried to get a place to stay for the night," Medli said, "But the shadow was waiting for me and he took Aryll." Link opened his mouth to say something, but Tetra covered his mouth. "Keep going," Tetra said. "Thanks," Medli replied, "He took Aryll and he said since I didn't bring Link to him, he'd punish me."

"How'd he punish you?" Tetra inquired. "He…he…he broke Komali's bones." Medli stopped talking and cried again when Link grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry about it." Link said, "I'll find that shadow and I'll defeat him the same way I defeated Ganondorf." Medli continued crying in Link's arms then sputtered out, "Thanks, Link. Thank you for not hating me."

Tetra watched the two embrace for a couple second then said, "This is cute and all, but don't we have something to do?" Link and Medli pulled apart and Link tilted his head at Tetra like he didn't know what she was talking about. Tetra sighed. "If you haven't noticed, we're standing in a place full of dead people while you two idiots are standing around hugging and stuff, and we still don't know who did it!"

Tetra started walking back down the mountain then called out, "If you two are done, I suggest we look for the guy that did thi-" Shadow Link stepped out in front of Tetra and stabbed her with a knife. "Why hello Princess Zelda," Shadow Link said, "It's been _ages_ since we last saw each other." The Triforce of Wisdom, which was around her neck, started to glow, and by the time she hit the ground, Tetra was gone, and Zelda took her place at the feet of her attacker.

* * *

Even though I thought of an ending, I still make this up as I go along. So yeah. Thanks to IceCake for favoriting me and for being an awesome person who thinks Medli's cool. And I think Medli's cool too. And stuff. Now I'm going to Hyrule where I'll be most likely killed. Oh, and please leave a review. 


	6. I'll Never Forget You

I'm back from Hyrule!!! I bet you're happy I'm not dead. Or maybe not happy. Well, here's chapter 6, if you care.

**Disclaimer: I-ay on't-day own-ay elda-zay (pig latin for I don't own Zelda).**

* * *

Zelda was dead. Or she looked dead anyway. Medli couldn't tell. Shadowlink stood in front of her, looking at Medli and Link like they were some kind of prey. Link unsheathed his sword and charged at him, yelling, "Murderer!" Link tried to slash, but Shadowlink blew him back with his own sword. "Hmph," Shadowlink said, "Pathetic. I expected more from the Hero of Winds." 

"Don't worry, you'll get more," Link said. He pulled out his bow and shot light arrows at Shadowlink. Shadowlink skillfully dodged Link's arrows, when one of them hit him. "Argh," Shadowlink grunted, "Heh, heh, maybe you'll be good entertainment for me before I'm done with you." Shadowlink went into a fighting stance. "Come at me then!" Shadowlink shouted. Link charged forward at him and attacked him with his sword. Sparks flew as the two blades connected, and the two Links were locked in combat.

"Medli!" Link said while dodging Shadowlink's blows, "Take Zelda and run!"

"What about you?" Medli cried.

"I'll be fine!" Link said, when Shadowlink struck a firm blow to Link's shoulder. "Link!" Medli shouted.

"It's over for your little friend," Shadowlink said as Link fell to the ground, "Now hand the girl over to me and you'll get your sweet little prince back." Medli said nothing, as she was unsure what to do. _Komali_, Medli thought, _I said I'd do anything to get him back._ Medli started to move, when Link jumped up and stabbed his head. "Hyah!" Link cried.

"A healing fairy, eh?" Shadowlink said, "Your not as stupid as I thought." Shadowlink fell to the floor and dissolved into nothingness. Link ran up to Medli and Zelda and said, "It's over, he's dead." Medli got up and hugged Link again. Link returned the hug, when something vibrated in Link's pocket. Link reached into his pocket and pulled out the Gossip Stone Tetra gave him. "Who could this be?" Link asked.

"Link," a voice said.

"It's the King of Red Lions!" Link shouted, "I thought you were dead!"

"No, not dead," the King said, "Only eternally sleeping. All of Hyrule was supposed to stay in eternal slumber, but something on the surface has awoken me."

"What?" Medli asked.

"Not what," the King said, "But who. Some sort of shadow has awoken me, as this shadow is a remnant of Hyrule's past."

"Shadow?" Link said, "But I just killed the shadow."

"Hmm, by any chance, did this shadow bear any resemblance to Link?" the King asked.

"No," Medli said, "But now that you mention it, he did have a hat that looked like Link's…"

"Then it is as I feared," the King said, "That shadow is not dead."

"You're quite right, Kingsy," a voice said. Shadowlink stepped out from nowhere holding Link's sword, "I think you dropped this, Mr. Hero of Winds." Shadowlink tossed the sword to Link. Link caught it. "You can't be alive," Link said, "I stabbed you in the head!"

"You did," Shadowlink said, "But that doesn't mean you killed me." Shadowlink ran at Link and slashed at him. Link narrowly dodged it and prepared to attack, when the King said, "No! You mustn't fight, Link! You are no match for him now! Run Lin-" Shadowlink stabbed the Gossip Stone and said, "His voice was annoying me." Shadowlink prepared to attack Link again, when Medli flew at him, stabbing him with her dagger. Shadowlink stepped back and looked at Medli with disbelief "Run Link, I'll hold him off!"

"But Medli," Link said, "If you stay you might d-"

"Shut up Link!" Medli shouted, "Just shut up, take Zelda and run! I'll be fine." She looked at Link. "I promise."

Link nodded and ran. "You better come back, Medli!" he said as he ran down.

"Foolish girl!" Shadowlink said, "You'll regret your choice!" He charged at her with sword in hand.

_No matter what happens,_ Medli thought as Shadowlink was about to skewer her, _I'll always be your friend, Link._

--------------------

Link carried Zelda to the shore of the island. He carried her onto the ship, where he saw the dead pirates. Link knew who did it, so he got on the King of Red Lions and prepared to sail away, when he remembered the wind wasn't blowing. Link was about to give up in despair when he saw the mailbox shaking. Link went over to the mailbox and opened it. "Letters for Link?" the mailbox said, "You have one letter." The mailbox spat out, not a letter, but the Wind Waker, along with one of Medli's feathers. _Medli,_ thought Link with tears in his eyes, _I'll never forget you.

* * *

_

This chapter was a bit short, but a lot of things happened. Don't hate me for killing Medli, because this story isn't over yet. I know some things weren't told about in previous chapters (like Tetra having the Triforce around her neck still) but I'm too lazy to edit it. Review please. Now I'm going to the Great Sea. Wait, I can't swim.


	7. Goodbye, My Friend

**I'm baaaaaaccccccccckkkkkk!!!!!!!!** Thought I was dead huh? Well, you can't get rid of me that easily! (gets hit with a melon, and starts bleeding from the head.) Okay, maybe you can. (Runs off.)

**Disclaimer: Zelda is not…ah, forget it. You've heard this all before.**

* * *

Medli was dead. Link couldn't believe it. Earlier, he hated her. He even wished she were dead. Now, as he dragged himself back to the King of Red Lions, all he could feel was sorrow. "Link," the king said, "Stop wasting time, we must go." Link said nothing. He just stood there, one hand holding the Wind Waker, and the other hand clutching Medli's feather, the only thing Link had to remember her by.

_This is all your fault, _a voice in his head said, _You shouldn't have left her on her own, you should've stood and fought with her. _He's right I should've stayed. A body floated over to Link. It was Niko's.Link looked up and saw the pirate ship, littered with corpsesI should just die, Link thought, I let all my friends die, I'm not worthy enough to live. Link prepared to lie down, for the waves of the Great Sea to sweep him away, when Zelda stirred in the boat. No, Link thought, I can't die yet. I still need to protect Zelda, and rescue Aryll. There are still those who must be protected.

The next few steps drained Link of all his energy. Somehow, Link got into the boat, conducted the Wind's Requiem, and sailed south. Zelda woke up a few minutes later and saw Link. "What happened?" Zelda asked. Link tried to say something but didn't and concentrated on sailing. "Where are we?"

The King of Red Lions turned his head and spoke. "Ah, it's about time you were awake, Princess."

"Princess?" Tetra said, "I'm not a princ…" Slowly, Zelda noticed the pink dress and the Triforce of Wisdom on her hand. "What happened?" Zelda shouted.

"Link," the King said, "Tell Princess Zelda what has happened." Link told Zelda what has happened since she was stabbed, and Zelda listened. "So I was stabbed?" Zelda said, "In the heart? But shouldn't that mean I should be dead?"

"You should be," the king said, "But you're no-" Sea water interrupted him, filling his mouth with salt water. The King spat out and said, "I cannot explain with these cursed waves interrupting me. Link, let us dock." Link docked at the next island he came to, and got off with Zelda. "Okay, Mr. King," Zelda said, "Explain."

"I shall," the King said, "I have a theory as to why you are now Zelda."

"What?" Zelda asked.

"When the shadow stabbed you, he fatally wounded Tetra, but he did no harm to the Princess. So the Triforce of Wisdom protected you, by giving you the body of your ancestors." The King said.

"Okay then," Zelda said, "So why can't it just turn me back to normal since the danger's gone?"

"It's not as simple as that," the King said, "All the Triforce of Wisdom did was change your body, not heal your wound."

"But that would mean-"

"Yes, Princess," the King interrupted, "If you turn back into Tetra, you shall die."

"What?" Zelda shouted, "You mean I'm stuck in this stupid frilly body forever!?"

"I'm afraid so." The King replied.

"I can't believe this," Zelda said, "When I find that stupid shadow I'm going to put him through hell!"

"Who is that shadow anyway?" Link asked.

"Ah," the King said, "I was waiting for you to ask me that. I assume both of you are familiar with the legend of the Hero of Time, right?"

"Yeah," Link said, "He saved ancient Hyrule from Ganondorf, but when Ganondorf rose again, he did not appear."

"That is it," the King said, "But do you know why he disappeared?"

"Does it matter?" Zelda said, "I mean, it's just a story."

"Of course it mattered, Princess." The King said.

"Don't call me Princess," Zelda mumbled, "My name's Tetra."

The King ignored her, and continued, "The reason the Hero of Time did not reappear, is because the goddesses sent him back in time, back to his childhood so he could live a normal life. But when that happened, a parallel timeline was created, one where the Hero existed, and one where he did not."

"I still don't see how this relates to anything." Zelda said.

"Oh," the King said, "It relates to everything."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"You see, Link," the King said, "That shadow is the Hero of Time."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, "He's been dead for hundreds of years!"

"But while he is the Hero, he is at the same time, _not_ the Hero."

"Make some sense old man," Zelda said, "That's not even possible."

"It is, just let me tell you my story. When the timelines split, the Hero was sent back. But the goddesses didn't send the Hero back properly. When he passed through, a fragment of his spirit was torn apart from him. The spirit, just gathering its senses, was too slow to go back to the rest of itself. The rift between times closed."

"The spirit was left alone, in the limbo between time. The only thing it could think about was its existence. How the goddesses split it, leaving it all alone in the darkness. All it could do was wallow in the hatred of his creators, plotting for revenge. The goddesses were aware of this, but it was already too late to rejoin the fragment to its whole, as the fragment was corrupted by shadow. All the goddesses could do was to make sure it slept in the darkness, never to awake."

"Hundreds of years passed, and while the spirit slept, the shadows were still around it, strengthening it to make it more powerful than Ganondorf, and therefore Shadowlink was born. I suspect that when the Triforce was rejoined, the power of the Triforce awakened it. Though how he got out of the rift is something I cannot explain. But the problem is in stopping him, as no ordinary sword can wound him."

"Can't we just get the Master Sword to fight him?" Zelda asked.

The King of Red Lions shook its head. "No, if we take the Master Sword, the seal on Ganondorf would be lifted, and we'd have to face another problem."

"Then how do we beat him?" Link asked, "If I can't use the Master Sword, then I can't defeat Shadowlink."

"Do not worry, young waker of winds," the King said, "There is still a way."

"What?" Zelda asked.

"A sword imbued with the power of the goddesses." The King said as if it was the most obvious thing in existence, "Shadowlink was a product of the goddesses carelessness, though you could hardly blame them, it took them a couple years to discover him."

"So where can we find a sword?" Link asked.

"You can't, the only one left is the Master Sword." Said the King.

"Then why did you tell us about the sword!?" Zelda shouted.

"I didn't finish," the King responded, "I was going to say we could forge one."

"How?" Link said.

"Easy, we need an item that holds the goddesses power, one for Farore, Nayru, and Din. Then a magical item to combine it all."

"I can't think of anything…the pearls!" Link shouted.

"Wait," Zelda said, "Didn't the pearls explode when the Tower of the Gods appeared?"

"Yeah," Link said while rubbing his head, "That really hurt."

"Do not worry, young ones," the King said, "The pearls are not gone."

"Then where are they?" Link asked.

"I have one right here," the King said. It had a blue pearl in its mouth, Nayru's pearl to be exact.

"Why didn't you tell us you had it!?" Zelda shouted.

"Hahahahahahahha!" The King bellowed, "You can't deny an old man his pleasures."

"You'll be a dead man if you do that again," Zelda said under her breath.

"But where are the other two?" Link asked.

The King of Red Lions stopped laughing, "I do not know exactly where they are, but I do have a hunch."

"What?" Link and Zelda said together.

"I think the pearls have gone back to their original keepers, the ones charged with guarding them," the King explained.

"That would be the Great Deku Tree and…" The sight of a dead dragon struck Zelda and Link. "Valoo and the Rito are dead. There's no point in doing this." Link said.

"Stop being so pessimistic," Zelda said, "I'm sure the pearl could still be found." She turned to the boat, "It _can_ be found right?"

"The pearl can only be with the guardian or its people." The King said.

"Damn it!" Link yelled as he pounded the ground, "Medli was the last Rito, there's no way we can stop him!"

Zelda slapped Link. "Shut up!" she shouted, "Remember why this whole thing started? Medli kidnapped your sister to save Komali, so he should have the pearl!"

"Forget it," Link spat out, "I'm sure Shadowlink has already killed him, just like he killed Aryll." Zelda hit Link again. "Stop being such a moron, Link," Zelda said, "What happened to the courageous kid that saved my life, and the Great Sea as well!? I'll tell you, laying on the ground feeling sorry for himself! You're not the only one who's had a tough life! When I was a young girl, my mother _died_! At least you had your sister and grandmother with you, all I had was my pirate crew, and then they got themselves killed also!"

Link looked up, and saw Zelda crying, "They died, the only family I've ever known, dead. And it's all because of you! But you don't see me trying to kill you or anything, I'm still here, trying to help you, because I still have hope that I can avenge my family, while you're on the ground beating yourself up. You still have a home to go back to, a grandmother to look after you." Zelda's voice quieted down, "I don't have a place to go, the only home I've ever known is gone." She helped Link up. "But I'm still fighting, because I don't give up so easily!" She got onto the boat, "So are you coming with me to Forest Haven, or am I going there alone." She held her hand out, and Link took it. "Of course I'm coming with you," Link said, "After all, it's _my_ boat."

Link prepared to set sail, but before he cast off, he took a feather out of his pocket. He let it go to let it be carried by the wind, away from him. _Goodbye, my friend._ Link thought.

* * *

I decided to end it here. Apologies to anyone who doesn't want it to end. Thanks for reading the whole thing. Don't hate me. 


End file.
